The conventional inkjet printers restart printing from a position at a time when printing is stopped. (refer to patent documents 1 and 2)
For example, the patent document 1 discloses a printer that, when an ink cartridge needs to be replaced during printing, temporarily stops and restarts printing from a position where the printing is stopped after a new ink cartridge is installed. Also, the patent document 2 discloses a printer that, when a drive roller is stopped during printing, prevents a packaging sheet from being loosened and restarts printing from a position where the drive roller is stopped.